


塔德菲尔德见

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 一条光路嘶声尖叫，巨蛇的黑马车在烈火中燃烧，皇后再也无法唱起那轻快的小调。——《阿格尼斯.风信子的精良准确寓言集》





	塔德菲尔德见

“塔德菲尔德见，但我们俩得快马加鞭… …塔德菲尔德空军基地！”

克罗里觉得自己现在状况还行，不算太糟——再往前几百码就是M40公路，从那可以直接开到牛津郡，听起来像一场轻松愉快的公路旅行。

一切都愉快简单又明了，他现在只有两个小问题需要解决——嘶吼燃烧着挡在他和M40公路之间的M25环形高速路，以及坐在旁边的地狱公爵哈斯塔。

这两个小问题看起跟史前猛犸象差不多一样大。

“你以为你出得去？无路可走了，克罗里，你完了。”

——地狱公爵是这样警告他的。

而他自己，很不幸，连个地狱主管都不是。

邪恶的M25环带向每一个堵在路上的车主叫嚣：

Odegra——！

电流在克罗里脑子里滋啦滋啦到处乱串，有一百个不喜欢洗澡的地狱同事在他耳朵边上尖叫：

你完啦，你完啦！

凡人可以指望死亡，或者救赎，你什么希望都没有！

你所能希望的只有地狱的慈悲！

不久前被圣水浇得灰飞烟灭的利古尔突然出现，手里抓着一只巨大蟾蜍扯开嗓子：

地狱从不慈悲，地狱从不遗忘，地狱从不原谅！

这是个好日子，天空变得火红、公路在燃烧，撒旦之子宣泄着他的愤怒，巨兽将吞噬万物。

这是个适合想想死亡的好日子。

> 公元前3003年，阿勒山。
> 
> “我是来道别的。”亚茨拉斐尔对克罗里说道，“我要穿越群山——去远方行一个奇迹。”
> 
> 很显然，恶魔此时此刻心情非常不好。天使尽量说得柔和又轻快，好像这样就真的能让离别不那么尴尬、让克罗里心情好起来一样。
> 
> 其实一个对立阵营的恶魔开不开心根本就不重要，亚茨拉斐尔也不明白自己干嘛这么在意。可是毕竟，在一切都刚被创造出来那会让他用翅膀给这恶魔挡过雨，天使觉得至少自己应该好人做到底。
> 
> “哦。那么再见？”克罗里像没骨头一样坐在树下，他的身边匍着一头独角兽。
> 
> 世界上最后一头独角兽。
> 
> 伊甸园的蛇对去年那场大洪水怀恨至今。
> 
> 自从洪水消退、方舟靠在阿勒山，克罗里就守着这头独角兽。他们现在是朋友了。
> 
> 亚茨拉斐尔挺惊讶的——最圣洁的动物和恶魔做了朋友——不过他这个给恶魔遮雨的天使也没资格说什么。
> 
> 守着那头独角兽的克罗里看起来很孤独，大有一种他要跟着最后一头独角兽一起去死的架势。
> 
> “你可以偶尔试试去和人类聊天，克罗里。”天使试图将他们的谈话继续，“那位诺亚，他是一位正直的义人… …噢不好意思，我忘了你是个恶魔，你肯定不喜欢义人。”
> 
> “正直？”恶魔侧过头，用一种非常夸张的姿势掏了掏耳朵，“正直的人才不会放任上帝淹死那——么多生命！”
> 
> “他们是有罪的，大地上充满了罪恶！”亚茨拉斐尔感到自己开始焦虑，“这是上帝不可言说的——”
> 
> “噢去他妈的不可言说！”克罗里笑骂出来，“罪恶？那些孩子——那么小的孩子能有什么罪恶？独角兽有什么罪恶？”
> 
> “独角兽… …”天使橄榄色的眼睛飞快转了一圈儿。亚茨拉斐尔是个很聪明的天使，但他确实想不出独角兽和孩子能有什么罪恶。
> 
> “算了，走吧——天使。”恶魔靠着树干瘫得更彻底了，他挑高眉毛大声叹息，“我要守着最后的独角兽，直到死亡将我们分离。”
> 
> 瞧啊，瞧这生无可恋的恶魔，这全然忘记自己本职的伊甸园之蛇。
> 
> 亚茨拉斐尔大可以一走了之。
> 
> 天使用手指绞着他一尘不染的白袍子，然后快步走了上去。
> 
> 克罗里甚至还没有反应过来，就得到了一个来自天使的、柔软温暖的拥抱。
> 
> 他不知所措地陷进那团柔软的白色里，像只青蛙一样手脚并用挣扎了一会儿——天使丝毫没有松手的意思——于是他只好老实下来。
> 
> 这拥抱着实感觉很好。
> 
> “这是人类间流行的告别方式。”天使在他耳边说，“克罗里，我们改天见。”

克罗里垂着眼睛，有那么一会儿什么也没做，什么也没说。

哈斯塔认定他完蛋了——这位地狱公爵成竹在胸胜券在握，甚至都不看他一眼。

克罗里将双手放上方向盘。

无论是地狱还是天堂都一心希望启动世界末日，靠一个连地狱主管都不是的恶魔和一个没有火焰剑的权天使逆风翻盘拯救世界的可能性有多大？

跟天堂和地狱举办联谊舞会的可能性差不多。

而如果他失败了——等着他的会是比“死亡”可怕千百倍的事情，比如来个长达一百年的岩浆浴，或者把他当年提交的西班牙宗教裁决所研究报告上提到的各种刑具全都体验一遍。

最糟的是他死不了。

他会用最大的诚意祈祷同事们大发慈悲给他一盆圣水——然后干脆利落地从头浇到脚。

他最怕的就是这个，他不配拥吻死亡。

> 1519年，昂不瓦斯。
> 
> 克罗里眯起眼睛，盯着不远处的圣-于贝教堂。
> 
> 亚茨拉斐尔花了一整个下午才找到他，现在太阳都要下山了，夕阳在每一栋建筑上跳跃奔跑。
> 
> 天使没有说话，他在老朋友身边坐下来。
> 
> 他们——天使和恶魔——坐在一栋废弃钟楼的顶层，没有任何人会留意这样一个被遗忘的角落。
> 
> “人死了为什么都喜欢安葬在教堂？”克罗里的声音有些变调，像是两块金属撞在一起，这碰撞让他每一个字都浸着尖锐的、沉甸甸的不解和哀伤。
> 
> “他们的灵魂又不会真的升上天堂！”恶魔伸出手在空中挥了挥，如同在驱赶夕阳。
> 
> 亚茨拉斐尔没说话。他静静地坐在那。
> 
> “他的灵魂就那么消失了——现在我连进去见他都做不到！”克罗里气急败坏又绝望地晃着脑袋，他恶狠狠地把阳光摔在远处屋檐上。
> 
> 亚茨拉斐尔往他身边挪了挪。他们坐得很近，隔着两层布料，天使能感到克罗里的体温。他的老朋友那双眼睛藏在滑稽可笑的墨镜后面，但他面部的每一丝纹路都浸着哀伤。
> 
> 在过去的那么久的岁月中，能和克罗里成为朋友的人类不多——屈指可数。而他最好的人类朋友现在去世了。
> 
> 太阳终于完全沉了下去，昂不瓦斯的夜色是蓝紫色，冰冷而哀伤。
> 
> 天使犹豫了很久，最终还是伸出手——他生涩又有些别扭地将克罗里揽过来，让他靠在自己肩膀上。
> 
> 这条老蛇抽了一下鼻子。他的身体僵硬了整整三秒钟，然后逐渐放松下来，在亚茨拉斐尔柔软圆滑的肩膀上蹭了蹭。
> 
> 昂不瓦斯的夜晚是蓝紫色，烂漫而温柔。

天使——克罗里的眼睛亮了亮。

“塔德菲尔德机场！”

那个天使的声音在他脑子里回放。

哈斯塔依旧胜券在握地坐在副驾驶上，而克罗里失败的几率巨大如史前猛犸象。

他从这头猛犸象蹄子底下挣扎着爬出来，严肃又狐疑地盯着面前熊熊燃烧的M25公路——我可以直接把车开进去吗？这可是我亲手布下的邪恶法阵，某种意义上来说它伤不到我。

对，三次电脑入侵和几次重点贿赂，我还在一个晚上钻进泥泞不堪的施工现场挪了几个指示牌，M25不能对我恩将仇报。

可M25毕竟是地狱的奇迹，恩将仇报是地狱的美德。

然而——管他呢，天使说不定已经在塔德菲尔德了。

他金黄色的蛇瞳四处乱转，将所有能想到的可能性都转了个遍，然后选择了最疯狂也最直接的一种。

克罗里换到二挡一脚踩下油门，车轮像压过“禁止停车”的双黄线一样冲过路障。此时恰好有闪电划过天空，伴奏是他向来喜欢的莫扎特——他不止一次向亚茨拉斐尔炫耀他们地狱有莫扎特，沃尔夫冈.阿玛多伊斯.莫扎特。

现在克罗里离那团燃烧的火焰更近了，地狱公爵哈斯塔终于觉察到事情似乎有些不对劲儿。

“什么… …你为何在开车？”

好了，接下来的事情，需要一点运气一点勇气，加一点想象力。

> 1969年，伦敦，苏活区。
> 
> 天使的旧书店从来不按正常时间营业，这也就意味着，书店老板随时随地都可以挂上打烊的牌子，然后躲在里面跟老朋友聊天喝酒。
> 
> 自1862年之后他们有好长时间没聚在一起喝酒了。
> 
> 相对于圣洁得近乎毫无凡念的天使而言，懂得何为欲念何为爱与仇恨的恶魔们会更像是真真正正的人类，而克罗里尤其如此。他比其他所有的恶魔都更加像一个人类，他没法不去因欲望、因失去、因对上帝之计划的质疑与不解而痛苦。
> 
> 他的痛苦像人类那样一点点累积，却不能像普通人类那样以死亡的拥吻结束这一切折磨。
> 
> 在一开始，亚茨拉斐尔全然不懂克罗里的苦痛。
> 
> 而随时几千年的人间生活让这个天使一点点发生改变，他变得越来越像一个人，越来越理解克罗里。
> 
> 近两个世纪以来亚茨拉斐尔时常担心他的老朋友会做出什么出格举动——事实上他也确实做了，天使不是看不见他胳膊上时不时出现的针孔淤青和伤疤，他也不是从来没听说过那位安东尼.J.克罗里在伦敦西区的地下俱乐部里喝得烂醉如泥、对人们递过来的各种药片来者不拒。
> 
> 天使曾问过他这样做的原因，而恶魔挤眉弄眼道，他只是为了业绩去诱惑几个年轻灵魂从此堕落，要想诱惑那些俱乐部里的年轻人，你自己首先就得成为他们中的一员。
> 
> 他们好久没像今晚这样放肆而快乐地对饮了。
> 
> “来吧——天使——”克罗里醉得差不多了，他舌头开始打结，每一个音节都拖得很长。
> 
> 亚茨拉斐尔在桌子对面笑着摇头。
> 
> 然后他们碰杯，继续把醇香的酒红色液体灌进身体里。
> 
> 桌上摆着克罗里新买的录音机，样式很小巧，纯黑色。
> 
> 五分钟之前恶魔诱惑这位天使对着录音机说一句话好让他录下来，而亚茨拉斐尔觉得这有点奇怪。
> 
> “这有什么，不过是普普通通的人间小乐子罢了。”墨镜早就被克罗里甩到了一边，他醉得瞳孔都有点涣散。
> 
> “不不不——”在酒精作用下，亚茨拉斐尔身体左摇右晃，“为什么要录我的声音？我的声音又不好听。”
> 
> “好听——非常好听。”克罗里以极其夸张但也足够严肃认真的语气说道，“你的声音像是——风吹过草坪，草坪上还有一群羊在… …”
> 
> “够了够了，克罗里，够了。”天使笑得眼睛都眯了起来。
> 
> 这条老蛇醉酒之后总是幼稚得出奇，他根本不知道自己下一句会说出什么东西来。
> 
> “来吧天使，快，就一句。”克罗里将录音机推到他面前。恶魔歪歪扭扭地趴在桌子上，抬起头凝视他的天使，目光中尽是纯真如幼童般的快乐和痴迷。
> 
> 感谢荷兰人发明盒式磁带录音机——老蛇把狡黠心思藏在眼底。
> 
> “就一句。”亚茨拉斐尔终于妥协，“我该说什么？”
> 
> “随便什么，看在——录音机的份儿上，随便说什么都好。”
> 
> 克罗里兴高采烈地按下录音键，亚茨拉斐尔微微俯下了身，将语速放得很慢，每一个音节都异常清晰。
> 
> “早上好，克罗里。”
> 
> ——天使这么说道。
> 
> 克罗里笑得好比连续800年被评为地狱最佳员工。
> 
> 亚茨拉斐尔并不知道，在那之后的很长一段时间里，他的声音像吗啡或者阿司匹林一样治愈着克罗里。
> 
> 无数个清晨，恶魔在没有任何生活气息的公寓里醒来，用苍白的眼神凝视同样苍白的天花板。然后他伸出手按下床头录音机的开关——
> 
> “早上好，克罗里。”
> 
> 如果他想跟这个世界永别，那么，其实保险柜里就锁着那个天使亲自给他的圣水。然而无论如何，这世界上总归还是有些值得你活下去的东西。
> 
> 比如那个天使。
> 
> 那可真的是个天使。

“我最喜欢时间的一点，就是每一天，时间都带我们离14世纪远一些。我真的不喜欢14世纪。”安东尼.J.克罗里紧握方向盘，他把“14世纪”几个词读得咬牙切齿，像是要把什么东西在牙齿间咬碎。

本特利逐渐提速，向烧成一片火海的M25公路冲去。

他继续咒骂着没有汽车的14世纪，胡言乱语地说些关于挡风玻璃和轮胎的东西。

又一道电光划过，哈斯塔开始发出惊叫。

克罗里真的很乐意听到这位地狱公爵的惊叫。

_**——一条光路嘶声尖叫** _

他感觉周围的空气在升温。

理智告诉这条活了6000多年的老蛇，你的人类躯体势必无法承受这高温，你会在烈火中被烧成灰烬、无形体化、然后接受地狱的制裁。

被烧得无形体化可不是多快乐的一件事情，没人会喜欢皮肉和骨头一起在烈火里劈啪作响烧得焦香的滋味——他也不知道自己干嘛要用“焦香”这个词来形容。

然而心里另外一个更有力的声音在说，冲过去，克罗里，你的天使在塔德菲尔德机场等你，他需要你。

在过去的6000年里克罗里热爱过很多东西，包括独角兽、诗歌、美酒、音乐、戏剧、绿植，以及本特利。

亚茨拉斐尔是他在过去的6000年里最热爱的一件“东西”。

或者最热爱的人。

**_——巨蛇的黑马车在烈火中燃烧_ **

如果说有什么支撑着他走过对万事万物的怀疑、走过不断失去的苦痛和铺了一地的荆棘，那么绝对是亚茨拉斐尔，绝对是那个天使。

不管对方愿不愿意承认，他们早就是一条战线的了，他们早就在互相关照互相守候了。他一次次帮天使处理各种小麻烦，而那个天使总能在恰当的时候出现，给予他精神上的安慰。

他的存在就是个奇迹。

一个温柔的奇迹。

_**——皇后再也无法唱起那轻快的小调** _

哈斯塔惊慌失措，地狱公爵终于在副驾驶上发出非常不体面的尖叫。

“看吧？今天已经开始好转了。”克鲁利眼睛里铺开大片大片的金色，瞳孔向中间收缩。方向盘和座椅套开始升温、轮胎在滋滋作响，而他的心里装着一团比火焰还要炙热的东西。

这是过去6000年来天使有意或无意间赠与他的东西。

即使是世界末日来临，即使地球变成一坨黏糊糊的岩浆——他的心也依旧会因为那个天使而发烫。

跟他心里的热度比起来，M25公路根本就不算什么。

克罗里笑起来，高温灼痛让这笑声嘶哑尖锐，他驾驶着开了那么多年一丝划痕都没有的本特利一头扎进火海。

——一条光路嘶声尖叫，巨蛇的黑马车在烈火中燃烧，皇后再也无法唱起那轻快的小调。

安东尼.J.克罗里并不是从来没想过结束自己近乎永恒的生命。

他不是彻头彻尾的悲观主义者，但也绝不是永远心怀希望热爱生活。

他曾经历过无形体化、曾试图杀死自己、曾迫切渴望拥抱死亡。

但不是现在。

现在他要去塔德菲尔德机场，因为那个天使说，我们塔德菲尔德见。


End file.
